magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Diva
A Diva ( Dīva; Divine Demon) is a manifestation of a creature, a concept, or a character from some mythology or folk belief. The categories are pretty diverse, with Diva originating both from ancient mythologies and modern pop culture icons appear in the series. History Diva are the original inhabitants of Astrum, a dimension parallel to Earth's, which can be brought to the latter through summoning magic. Although the exact mechanism behind the summoning isn't well-understood, it is known that a person's brain, or more specifically, their mental state, is involved in it. The current generation of humanity, born after Earth formed a contact with Astrum, can form an emotional connection with Astrum in order to control its inhabitants. Even before the contact was formed, humans could step into Astrum through dreams. Dreams may also be involved in the contract between a magician and their Diva. Due to similiarities between the Diva and the gods and demons of ancient mythologies, their kanji name (神魔) consists of the symbols for "God" and "demon", respectively. As humanity started interacting with the Diva, many countries turned into theocratic societies worshipping them. In primairly atheistic countries, such as Japan, people with the power to summon Diva are treated as exclusive-class soldiers. Deiva description Appearance & Personality Divas are beings that live in Astrum, a magical plane of existence. Divas usually take human(anoid) appearances as seen with Lemegeton, Prometheus (Human) and Nyarlathotep (Humanoid) in varying degree similar to (?), identical (Thor), nothing like their myth at all (Lemegeton: recorded as an object) or just inspired (Nyarlathotep) by how humans imagined their appearances. Some Diva's have multiple appearances, because of different depictions in Myth and Legend; they can either change their appearance as seen with Dakki/Tamamo no Mae and Svarog or have multiple appearances as they have been split from one existence into multiple existences like Futsunushi no Kami and Take Mikadzuchi who were originally one being. Just like how their appearances are shaped by how humans imagined them, the same goes for their personalities. Just like their appearance, they can have multiple personalities, but this is more noticeable with Diva's with big deviations in the different Myths and Legends they appear in (possibly Svarog). Divas and Humans The relationship between Divas and Humans can roughly split in two groups; Legal Makiga (commonly Divas of Cosmos) and Illegal Magika (commonly Divas of Chaos). Legal Magika The Enigma is proof that an individual is chosen by a Diva, it primarily only appears on females, with Kazuki and Sun Xiaodong being one of the few male exceptions. Divas usually chose people with a large magic capacity and a personality that matches their preferences. Should a Magician come with an extremely high synchro rate, affinity toward the Diva, and earn its respect it quite possible they will be granted high magic spell 11- above, as seen with Kaguya and Jeremy. Once a person with an Enigma successfully makes a contract with a Diva the Enigma turns into a Stigma as proof of the established contract. Divas allow their Magika to make use of the Diva's magic and the activation of a Decorteo Brigieux for combat. Most Divas will be able to materialize when their Magika uses level 10 magic, but in the case of strong Divas, strong Magika or special circumstances they can materialize beside their Magika all by themselves. Beleth is an interesting exception among the Cosmos Divas. His standards are so high that ever since the first appearance of Divas he had yet to make a single contract with a Magika. In the end he finally chose Hayashizaki Kanae as his Magika, even though she has an insufficient amount of magic, he was impressed by her pure dedication to the sword. Going as far as contracting her sword, turning it in a Sacred Treasure covered with a Stigma. The Slavic Mythology of Russia is deviation of the common Legal Cosmos Magika, as they can take on a form belonging to Cosmos or Chaos. Making them also Legal Chaos Magika. Illegal Magika Though most Divas obey their Magika, some are hostile towards humans, mainly the ones not belonging to the side of one of the Cosmos Mythologies and will try to possess a human and drain their life-force in exchange for power, making them part of Chaos Mythology. Officially they are all classified as Illegal Magician's by the Advanced Magic Countries and hunting them down is one of the tasks of each country's Knight Order. Most Chaos Divas try to reshape their Magika's body into their own, so they can take it for themselves an be permanently materialized in the material world. Loki is sole exception as he has a good relationship with his Magika Kaya. Charlotte Lieben Frau and Prometheus are also a unique exception to the more common Illegal Magikas. Charlotte being born in the Advanced Magic Country Germany that is contracted to Norse Mythology and Prometheus, who is part of Cosmos and is the Titan of Civilization from Greek Mythology that couldn't agree with Zeus's Decree of abolishing all technology in Italy. The heavily injured Prometheus made a contract with charlotte after he survived his own execution that was executed by Zeus and his Magika Regina Olympia Folnar themselves. Because of the unique political situation of Japan, beside the common Illegal Magikas, they also went through a period were East Japan recognized Kazuki Hayashizaki and Japanese Mythology as Illegal and West Japan recognized Solomon's 72 Pillars Mythology as Illegal. Until Japan was unified under Kazuki as King of both Japanese and Solomon Mythology. Territory Divas have this place called Mythology Territory, the image is that Astrum is chaotic, but there is the feel of the divide of each Diva’s turf. This Territory could be entered and exited freely by Diva with good relation, but Diva from other mythology cannot step their foot inside at all. In short generally all the Divas are staying fixed at their own Mythology. Divas with Multiple Forms Depending on how mythologies have been shaped and changed through the ages, some Diva can change between 2 or more appearances, each appearance defined by a different story or view on said Myth/Legend/Folklore. Karin's Diva for example is present in both Japanese Mythology (as Tamamo no Mae) and in Chinese Mythology (as Dakki) and she has hinted that she is not restricted to only these two (probably Korean Mythology) as she is tied to stories about the Spirit Fox, also better known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. Even entire Mythologies can have multiple forms, as shown by Slavic Mythology. The Divas of their Mythology are capable to change into a Cosmos form and into a Chaos form. This is possible as the Cosmos form was shaped by their original believers in ancient times and the Chaos form was shaped by Christians who prosecuted the believers of Slavic Mythology as pagans and the Mythology itself as evil. Also within Solomon's 72 Pillars Mythology their is an example. Baal changes shape when his Level 10 magic is summoned. He is than able to change to his alternate form of Beelzebub. Known Divas and Their Magika Solomon 72 Pillars Mythology - Japan Chief Diva: Lemegeton - Known as the Lesser Key of Solomon, the Demon God that rules over the 72 Pillars through the power of Ars Goetia. Her contractor's power is decided by personal bonds (bonds of love are the most effective). *Kazuki Hayashizaki - The King of Bonds *Kazuki's Mother-The Zero Knight (former) *Demon Kings: **Asmodeus - Kaguya Otonashi **Baal - Hikaru Hoshikaze **Beleth - Kanae Hayashizaki **Belial - Kanon Kodzuki *Demon Dukes: **Astaroth - Akira Mibu **Agares - Liz Liza Westwood *Demon Duchess: **Vepar - Koyuki Hiakari *Demon Marquises: **Phenex - Miō Amasaki **Amon - Akane Yagumo **Marchosias - Shinobu Ryūtaki **Gamygyn - Anna Asamiya *Demon Countess: **Gremory - Miyabi Ryūtaki *Demon Counts: **Halphas - Shiori Yumeno Japanese Mythology - Illegal (Tolerated) in East Japan, Official Mythology of West Japan Chief Diva: Lemegeton - Wakoku Faction *Kazuki Hayashizaki Former: Amaterasu - Through the performance of (erotic) festivals, the contracted King's power is increased. Power Of Harmony- able to boost and distribute power to subordinate economically. *Itsuki Kamimura Subordinate Gods: *Futsunushi no Kami - Kazuha Tsukahara *Take Mikadzuchi - Kazuha Tsukahara *Ame no Uzume - Unknown *Tamamo no Mae - Karin Katsura was formerly known as Dakki. Not part of Amaterasu's group, but allied to Kazuki for Karin's happiness Chief Diva: Susanoo - Izumo Faction. Needs to pillage other Kings to increase the power of his own contracted King. *Aisu Ikōsai Subordinate Gods: Free Will As Wild Gods *Take Mikadzuchi - Unknown former *Ame no Uzume - Unknown former Taoism/Sinocentrism Mythology - China Chief Diva: Unknown *Fu Xi Subordinate Divas: *Joka - Shizuka Hayashi Deceased and Unknown number of other contractors *Kansei Teikun - Tall muscle woman *Seiten Taisei - Sun Xiaodong *Baku - Kaori Yumeno Diva contracted to Shiori Yumeno's alternate personality (former) Rebel Divas: *Taikoubou - Lu Shang Xiang *Dakki - Karin Katsura Chose for her Japanese version when Karin chose to sever her ties with China Norse Mythology - Germany Chief Diva: Odin Subordinate Gods: *Thor - Beatrix Baumgard *Hodur - Damian *Ægir - Eleonora Rebel Diva: *Loki - Kaya Has sanctuary in West Japan *Hel *Fenrir *Sköll *Hati *Utgarda-Loki *Vafthrudnir *Thrivaldi *Thrym Slavic Mythology - Russia Chief Diva: Svarog *Ilyaelia Murometz Greek Mythology - Italy Chief Diva: Zeus - Source of King power unknown, possibly related to the slavery/aristocracy system of Olympia Aristocrat Doctrine *Regina Olympia Folnar Rebel Diva: *Prometheus - Charlotte Lieben Frau Has sanctuary in East Japan Celtic Mythology - England Chief Diva: King Arthur * Arthur American Justice Mythology - North USA Chief Diva: Super One *Pop Star (Idol) - Virginia Dance *Pound for Pound (Fighting God) - Mary Mayweather Jr. *Frontier Spirit (Trail-blazing Spirit) - Jeremy Barrett Native American Mythology - South USA Hindu Mythology *Shiva - Silirat Denkaosen Cthulhu Mythology *Nyarlathotep - Maya, former Tsukikurō Otonashi (Deceased) Trivia *'Greek Mythology' is the original Mythology on which the Roman Mythology is based on. Zeus Roman counterpart for example is Jupiter, other e.g. are Heracles/Hercules, Ares/Mars and Poseidon/Neptune. This raises the possibility that Regina Olympia Folnar and Italy has also access to Roman Mythology. *It's unknown whether 'America's Mythology '''is '''Order '''or '''Chaos ' As they are plain, flakey, and divided into two separate ideals. But possible like Russia and Japan, they are neither, and both as they willingly accept a illegal Diva in their ranks and maintain order thought brutal methods at eachother respectively. Category:Divas Category:Terminology